Electrical tools are manufactured with power-cords about six to eight feet (15 to 20 cm) long. Since the user generally moves about while using the tool and is often far from an electrical wall outlet, the tool is usually used in conjunction with an electrical extension cord.
Unless the tool-plug is fastened in some way to the extension cord plug, the plugs are easily and frequently pulled apart, thus disrupting power supply to the tool. This is very annoying, time consuming and may be dangerous.
Previously, various ways to hold these plugs together have been:
a. to wrap the plugs together with adhesive tape. This is effective but time consuming, difficult to connect, disconnect and reconnect the many times required or, as often happens, tape is not readily available;
b. to knot the cords loosely together. This is unreliable, damaging to the cords and the knot easily catches on any obstruction;
c. to employ rubber bands or string to tie the plugs together. This is generally time consuming and unsatisfactory;
d. a "patent pending" plastic device marketed by Colton Creations. This device is bulky, awkward to use and catches very easily on obstructions and easily fractures. It employs a pair of interfitting slides with cord-gripping slots at their remote ends. The cords are fitted into the slots and the slides slide toward each other. A ratchet-type lock holds them in place with the plugs engaged;
e. The use of "twist-lock" plugs. They are bulky, expensive and have only limited application because of their special construction and necessity of matching plugs. Such plugs are generally not provided on molded power or extension cords.
It is the object of this invention to provide a reliable, efficient and inexpensive device that is greatly needed in the building industry and in the home for holding together male and female electrical plugs, particularly the power cord of a tool to an extension cord.